YOU MUST SURVIVE
by Pegasus12654
Summary: Two friend who hasn't seen each other in many years stumble across one another on a flight home, when an electrical storm hits and takes out one of the engines causing the plane to crash into the Atlantic Ocean,
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for your patients…I know it took me awhile to get this posted but I wanted to make sure it was completed at least on my part… enjoy…so with that said, here is my story.

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

**Two friend who hasn't seen each other in many years stumble across one another on a flight home, when an electrical storm hits and takes out one of the engines causing the plane to crash into the Atlantic Ocean, will they live how will their families survive will they ever get home, read this story to find out.**

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: All characters belong to S.M. but the plot is all mine…enjoy.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD**

* * *

><p><strong>"Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake." Daniel yelled as he crossed the room and jumped into my arms almost knocking the breath out of me on contact, "Are you coming back to visit us again soon?" he asked as I hugged him and set him on his feet once again.<strong>

**"I'll try little buddy, it's a long trip to just come for a weekend," I told him as his eyebrows furled together in disappointment. I smiled at him. **

**"Maybe next time mommy and daddy can come to LaPush and bring you. We can go swimming or fishing, granddad would love it if you could go fishing with him." I told him as his frown turned into an excited grin.**

**"Can we go mom?" he asked, as he turned to his mother and begged to come to LaPush. Rachel turned to me and gave me a dirty look and I laughed knowing what I had just did.**

**"Thanks little brother," she said looking at me and if looks could kill I would have been dead, causing me to let out a loud laugh. "We'll see son, maybe next summer," she told him causing him to slouch down in the chair and mumble disagreeable.**

**"That's too far away." he groaned, crossing his arms across his chest and pouted. I reached over and picked him up, and swung him around the room as his groans turned into giggles.**

**"Time will fly little bird, you'll see." I told him as I set him on his feet once again. I turned from him and finished my packing.**

**I had flew to London, England to visit my sister, who met and married her husband in New York while going to college and moved here after graduation to be near her new husbands family.**

**Robert was a nice guy. Very friendly and warm, he and Rachel fit together like a glove and it was apparent that they belonged together. They made me feel right at home while I visited these two weeks, and I adored their son Daniel, he took to me right away, and he stayed by my side the whole visit. **

**Rachel told me that he would miss me after I was gone, and I had to promise to visit again soon. I told her that the door swung both ways and she agreed that she would come to visit as well; hence me getting Daniel to talk his mother into coming to LaPush and would bug her until she did…hopefully, besides dad would love to see Daniel.**

**Dad was worried about her. He hadn't seen her in so long. Rachel had taken our mother's death the worse out of all of us. She wouldn't even come home on holidays while at school, she said the house had reminded her of mom and she just couldn't handle being there. I was sure she was over it by now, it had been ten years since our mother's death but she still hadn't come to visit.**

**Rebecca is Rachel's twin, Rebecca is also living away from home, she too had a hard time with our mothers death which kept her away, but she wasn't as bad as Rachel, at least Rebecca would come home every now and then, where Rachel wouldn't so we were going to Rachel.**

**Dad wanted to come with me, but his diabetes started acting up and the doctor's had to change his medication. They thought it would be best for him to miss the trip this time around. I told him we could change the reservations to another time when we could go together but dad wouldn't hear of it and demanded I go without him, he also made me promise to take plenty of pictures so he could see his grandson of who he hadn't met as of yet.**

**I hoped that Rachel had got over her fear of being at the house and come for a visit if for nothing else just so Dad could meet his grandson before he passed away. Sure dad could live another thirty years but with his diabetes acting up occasionally who knows, he could go tomorrow, and I think Rachel knows this so hopefully she will come home soon.**

**We had arrived at the airport as Rachel dropped me off. I walked over to where the man was tagging the bags, handing him mine. I received my ticket and hugged my family good-bye, with promises of them to come in the spring.**

**Rachel had to literally pry Daniel from my arms, because he wanted to come back with me and when that didn't work he begged me to stay. I felt bad when Rachel had to force the screaming four year old into the car and hugged me one last time as she got into the car herself and drove away. I watched as she disappeared into the sunset, leaving me standing in front of the airport. I hated to leave the little guy. I had gotten close to him and knew I would miss him as well.**

**I sighed and turned to enter the double doors as the door man gave me a sorrowful knowing smile. I walked to my gate and boarded the plane that would take me home.**

**I settled into my seat making sure to turn off my cell phone as was told to do on my arrival onto the airplane. I looked around at the other people who occupied the section with me. I was surprised there wasn't that many people on board the plane, unless they were in a different section, there couldn't be more than ten passengers that filled the seats leaving a great deal vacant, maybe most people rather fly during the day I thought to myself.**

**I had noticed there were a couple that sat up ahead a little ways that couldn't keep their hands off one another. I figured they were either on their honeymoon or just left it. There were a few men probably on business trips or coming home from them and then I had seen a woman flying alone. She was very pretty, long dark brown hair with a hint of mahogany streaked through it; she was petite and shaped very nicely from what I could see. **

**She had placed a bag above the seat and happened to look back at me and gave me a little smile and nodded her head as I did the same thing. She had the darkest chocolate brown eyes and a heart shaped face very pleasant to look at. I couldn't see her fingers to see if she was married and I thought once we were in the air, I would go sit next to her and introduce myself. She sat down and took out a book and started to read. I couldn't tell the name of the book but she seemed very interested in it.**

**The sign came on to take our seats and fasten our seatbelts as the stewardess stood up front and went through the emergency procedures.**

**It wasn't long before we were off and in the air. I waited awhile before getting up and making my way up the aisle and introducing myself to the pretty lady I had seen just before take-off.**

**"Excuse me." I said as she turned to look at me then smiled when she seen who I was.**

**"Yes." she said with a beautiful smile.**

**"Hi my name is Jacob. I was wondering if I could sit next to you and maybe we could talk a little…. I mean if you don't mind that is?" I asked. She looked at me surprised.**

**"Oh…of course you can, please have a seat." she said and moved the sweater that lay in the seat next to her. I took the seat and smiled at her.**

**"I'm Isabella," she said as she held out her hand for me to take. "I like to be called Bella though." she continued still smiling at me.**

**"It's nice to meet you Isabella, that likes to be called Bella," I said lightly shaking her hand and slowly giving it back to her.**

**"You have a beautiful smile." Bella said as a blush covered her cheeks. I had the feeling she said what was on her mind before she thought about what she said.**

**"And you have a beautiful blush." I told her as I ran my finger across her cheek lightly with a chuckle. That caused her to blush deeper.**

**"Where are you headed?" I asked hoping it was close to where I was going.**

**"Washington State." she said which caused me to smile even wider and wanted to jump for joy at the thought of her going to the same state I was going to. "And you, where are you headed?" she asked.**

**"Washington, as well." I chuckled.**

**"You're kidding, which part?" she asked chuckling with me at this point.**

**"La Push," I told her, still hoping that she would get even closer.**

**She almost squealed when I told her that, and it caused me to chuckle at her giddiness. "I'm going to Forks," she said.**

**"It's a small world is it not?" I asked her still chuckling at her sweetness.**

**"Yes it is," she said, "does your family live there as well?" she asked.**

**"Yes… I live with my Dad," I told her. "And you? Do you have family in Forks?" I asked her.**

**"Yes…I too live with my father, he is the chief of police there." she told me, as I looked at her in shock.**

**"No…this isn't possible…is it?" I mumbled.**

**"What…? What is it Jacob?" she speculated. **

**"You're last name wouldn't be Swan by any chance would it?" I asked, knowing it was, if her dad was chief of the police in Forks, it had to be who I was thinking of unless they changed chief's in the last two weeks, which I doubt that they had.**

**"Yes…Yes it is," she said. "Why do you asked? Do I know you?" she asked looking at me a little harder now.**

**"You're Bella Swan, Bella…it's me Jake…Jacob Black…Billy's son remember." I said.**

"**Oh…My…God…Jake…" she said as she looked me over, "What have you done to yourself, your huge…you know steroids are bad for you." she said, with a laugh.**

**"I don't do steroid Bella, and talking about me changing my god look at you, your gorgeous, where's that girl with the glasses you know the geeky little girl that used to be my best friend?" I asked her.**

**"Contacts and I guess I just grew up." she said. "As you evidently did Jake, I bet you have to fight off the girls with a stick, well if you fight them off." she said, laughing.**

**"Bella, I'm still waiting on that little girl that left me when she was ten years old and I was eight." I told her, and she smiled at me.**

**"Who knew we would meet up on an airplane headed home huh?" she said. I nodded my head, thinking back to the last time I saw Bella. **

**It was when my mom passed on; she flew to Washington just to be with me. She made her mom send her just so she could be with me during that ruff time in my life and she never left my side. Bella even slept in the same bed with me and held me when I cried myself to sleep, she was my best friend and I loved her and little did she know that I still carried a torch for her, always awaiting her return to Forks.**

**"So what were you doing in London?" I asked.**

**"Actually, I am coming from Paris, I just finished two years at a culinary school there and I'm heading home to open up a restaurant." she told me.**

**"Oh Bella…you always did like to cook, even those mud pies you forced me to eat." I said with a chuckle.**

**"I didn't make you eat those mud pies, I think you only ate them so it didn't hurt my feelings, but I didn't make you eat them." she answered. **

**"If my memory serves me right, I remember you telling me that they tasted like chocolate and wanted me to try one." I said.**

**Bella chuckled loudly "Guilty…I did say that, but it was only that one time." she said as she continued laughing.**

**I couldn't help but to watch her as she giggled, and remembering all the good times we had together. We lost contact with one another when her dad and mom divorced and her mom took her away to Phoenix, kicking and screaming the whole way. I talked to her on the phone a few times and she e-mailed me a few times, but then there was nothing.**

**"Bella, why did you stop talking to me?" I asked. **

**She lowered her head and sighed. "Mom didn't approve of our relationship Jake." she said, which surprised me because her dad and mom used to hang out at our house all the time, what could have happened to cause her mom to think our relationship was wrong? **

**"Why?" I asked really wanting to know now. **

**She started to tell me when the plane started to pitch. The seat belt sign came on and Bella looked at me with pure fear. I reached over and fastened her seat belt and took her hand in mine as she grabbed on tight. **

**"It's okay Bella, it's just a storm." I told her, then remembered Bella was afraid of storms, she had been at the house a number of times during storms and she would run to my side and cuddle next to me until the storm was over or fell asleep whatever came first. **

**I looked over at her, "its okay, Bella. I'm right here." she nodded her head but the fear was still present in her eyes. I fastened my seat belt and pulled her as close to me as I could as we waited it out.**

**The stormed seemed to be getting worse; the plane was shaking something fierce, it was pitching the plane all over the place then there was a large explosion. I looked out the window and the wing was on fire, lightning had struck one of the engines on the wing and it was burning. The plane started to do a nose dive, Bella was screaming loudly, fear was clearly evident in her voice, as it was with the other passengers.**

**I pulled her to me and ducked her head down on a pillow that was resting on her knees. I did the same thing and put my arm around her. I prayed harder than I ever had in my life. Here I was on a plane with the girl I had been waiting for. I had finally got her back into my life and the damn plane is going down in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I prayed that Bella and I would make it through this, of course I wished everyone would but let's face it, we'll be lucky if any of us survive.**


	2. Chapter 2

YOU MUST SURVIVE

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: All characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine...enjoy...huggs**

CHAPTER TWO

WE'RE GOING DOWN.

* * *

><p>I pulled her to me and ducked her head down on a pillow that was resting on her knees. I did the same thing and put my arm around her. I prayed harder than I ever had in my life, here I was on a plane with the girl I had been waiting on forever. I had finally got her back into my life and the damn plane is going down in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, I prayed that Bella and I would make it through this, of course I wished everyone would but let's face it, we'll be lucky if any of us survive.<p>

I could tell the pilots did the best they could to make sure they got us down, because the plane evened out somewhat before it hit the water. It started to flip, throwing us all over the plane, ripping the plane apart and then there was just darkness.

I don't know how long I was out but it couldn't have been long for I was under water and began to swim to the top. I reached out and grabbed a piece of the plane that was floating on the water and began to kick my legs hard to get away from the plane before it went under. The only thing I could hear was the whining of the engine as it sprayed water into the air like a large sprinkler system with a lot of force, and to top it all off, there was a storm roaring over our heads. The engine stopped when one of the seats plowed into the turbines, triggering a huge explosion, that lead to the bits of metal and fabric being plummeted into the air, causing one of the wings to shear off and sink taking the engine with it.

I looked around remembering Bella, "Oh God Bella!" I screamed loudly hoping she would be alive and heard me calling for her, "Bella!" I screamed and then stopped to listen. With my wolf hearing I was sure I would hear her even if she was weak and just moaned out a cry for help, but once again nothing.

A tear left my eye, as I prayed. "Please…Please let her be alive." I looked around it was darker than before, but I could see better than an average human. I had seen a lot of passengers floating on top of the water and I knew I had to find her fast before the plane started to sink into the ocean.

I swam around and move through the bodies in the water looking for Bella, only to find many of the passengers deiced. Then I heard the tiniest of whimpers.

I swung my head around to the sound, and witnessed someone barely moving in the water. I swam over to the barely moving person I grabbed her and flipped her over on her back. I let out the breath of air I didn't even know I was holding onto, and noticed that it was Bella. She was barely moving. The large gash on her head was weeping, and her arm looked as if it was broken.

I carefully placed her on a piece of floating wreckage I was suspended on and looked around to see if I could help anyone else. It had saddened me to see there wasn't anyone that I could help, now it was only Bella and I. I knew I had to get out of here, and fast. The plane had started to descend into the abyss and knowing it would cause a whirlpool, we would be pulled down with it so we had to get as far away from the crash scene as we could get.

Once I felt we were far enough away, I checked out Bella's wounds. I tore a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around her head then took off my jacket and wrapped it around Bella's shoulders. I tied it to her so her arm laid across her chest and made sure it was tight enough so her arm couldn't move.

I straddled the piece of plane and brought Bella up into my arms and held her to my chest helping her to stay warm, and I watched the plane go down. I watched the pieces sink and people go down soon after, as the whirlpool sucked them under. I sighed thinking of how many people had died from this crash, and thanked god that he spared Bella and myself.

I looked around to see how close land was, and if there was any at all. It was hard to see with the rain pouring down and the hammering of the thunder ricocheting off the water, which made it louder than a normal thunderstorm sounded on land. The waves rose high, taking us with it and fell skimming us across the water until the next wave hit us and it would start all over again. I don't know how long we were out there, when the storm finally calmed to just a regular shower as the sun began to peek through the clouds and rise.

I heard Bella whimper again, and I looked down at her. She was still unconscious, and I knew I had to get her to land and take care of her wounds especially her broken arm, as soon as possible. I looked around, and saw an outline of what could be an island far off in the distance.

I laid Bella on the piece of fuselage and began to kick as fast as I could towards the island. It didn't take any time at all to get there, I pushed the piece of wreckage onto the shore, and lifted Bella up into my arms, and laid her on the sand. I picked up the piece of fuselage and positioned it so it wouldn't float off into the ocean, thinking that I may need it for something later.

I returned to Bella and checked her arm. I thanked god that she was still out of it. I found a plank of wood and some vines from one of the trees and laid it at my feet. I slowly removed the jacket I used to hold Bella's arm in place, and started to straightened out her arm. I pulled at it hard and fast, trying to put her arm back into place. She screamed in agony and passed out once again. I placed the plank of wood on her arm and wrapped it with my jacket and tied it with the vines I pulled from the tree.

I removed the material from Bella's head and checked the cut on her forehead, it seemed to be healing on its own. It had stopped bleeding, so I wrapped another piece of fabric from my shirt around it. I didn't have any antibiotic or antiseptic cream to put on the cut and I hoped it wouldn't get infected.

I looked around my surroundings, the only thing I could see was water and a lot of large boulders lined up at one end of the shore. At the other end was an opening, it looked like a cave, and behind me was trees, lots and lots of trees. I didn't know what was on the other side, but for now I had to seek shelter for myself and Bella, more so for Bella.

I leaned over and picked her up carefully and carried her in the direction of the cave. I laid her on the sand. I didn't want to carry her into the cave. I didn't know what was in there if there was some kind of animal I would have to fight I didn't want Bella in my arms. I walked in, and it looked more like a room. It was close off in the back with no exit, only an entrance which was good enough for shelter, the gods truly were looking out for us. I made sure there wasn't any kind of spiders or insects around and went out to get Bella.

I picked her up once again and took her into the cave and laid her on the ground. I went out and dragged the fuselage inside. I laid it on the ground of the cave and gathered some dead grass and banana leaves. I brought them back and laid them out on the fuselage making Bella a bed and laid her on it and covered her with a few of the banana leaves.

I glanced around the cave to see if there was anything I could use and found some flint. I walk out of the entrance and grabbed a rock and some dry sticks and more of the dead grass and larger rocks. I made a circle on the sand and piled the dead grass into the center and laid a few of the twigs on top. I placed the flint next to the dried grass and smacked it with the smaller rock until the grass started to smoke. I gently blew on the grass and in no time the twigs caught fire. I added more, after a while the twigs started to burn steady. I added a bigger piece of wood onto the fire, and when the flames rose higher, I began to add more wood so it could burn for awhile. I gathered a few more pieces of wood to last the rest of the day, then I went back to checked on Bella. She was still unconscious, as I ran a finger down her cheek and kissed her oh so lightly on her cheek.

"Don't worry honey, I'll take care of you, I won't let anything happen to you," I told her not knowing if she could hear me or not, but I knew I would die before I would let anything happen to her. I prayed she would wake up soon and hoped she wouldn't be in too much pain, then thought that maybe it was a good thing she was out at least she wouldn't be in any pain while she was. I softly ran my finger through her hair then stood up and went back to work.

I went to get a large tree limb about an inch circumference. I searched around for a rock that was pointed on one end, and began to hit one end of the stick to make it sharp. I wished I had the knife I carried in my pocket but with flying I had to leave it at home. After the stick was sharp enough at one end, I went to the edge of the water and wadded out a little and speared a few fish.

I brought it back to the fire and used the rock that had a sharp end and sheared the scales off the fish the best I could. I cut open the belly and scoped out its inners, then laid it on one of the rocks close to the fire. I did this with each of the fish, and went out and found a few coconuts. I scored it with the edge of the rock and pounded it with my fist till it broke in half. I left the milky substance inside, using a sharp rock once again, I scoped out the coconut of each one onto the leaf and kept the cocoanut shells for future use.

Once the fish were cooked through, I tasted it and to my surprise it tasted kind of good. I saved some for Bella incase she woke up. I took one of the cocoanut shells and filled it with water and placed it over the fire hoping it would boil out the salt but with no luck I knew I had to go look for a water source somewhere. Bella was still out and I began to worry, she had been out all day, the sun was starting to go down. I went in and lay down next to Bella and tried to talk to her hoping she would wake up.

"Bella honey wake up, please wake up for me sweetheart," I begged with no luck. I sighed, with my body heat being so hot to begin with I couldn't really tell if she was running a fever, it didn't feel like she was, Bella felt cool to me which usually meant she was normal and I prayed I was right. I needed to check out the surrounding area, as far as I knew there could have been civilization on the other side of those trees. I had to go see if I could find out what was around us. I went and brought the fish and the coconut milk in and set it next to Bella incase she woke up while I was gone.

I ran to the trees and took off my jeans and left them on the sand and tied my boxers to my leg and took off into the forest. I ran fast and hard I covered the whole island, it was small only five miles in circumference. I did come across a pond. I tasted the water and it was salt free, I would have to come back and get some for later. I also found a watermelon patch, some strawberries and some wild berries. I could come back to get those as well. I also found out there were some small animals on the island, rabbits mostly, how they got here I had no idea but they would work when we needed meat. We wouldn't use them much only now and again depending how long we were on the island and hopefully that wouldn't be long. I hoped they were hunting for us but I didn't know for sure how far off course we were while on the plane during the storm, hopefully they will check the surrounding islands in hope that any of the passengers lived and made it to one of them.

I made it back to the cave and phased back and slipped on my boxers and went in to check on Bella she was still out I added some more wood to the fire and laid down next to Bella and pulled her close. I hoped that if someone was searching for us they would see the fire and come save us and with that I finally drifted off to sleep.

The morning came and I looked over at Bella who was still asleep or unconscious I didn't know which, "Bella honey can you hear me?" I asked with no luck. "Bella please sweetheart wake up for me let me know your alright," I pleaded. She still didn't move, "God please let her be alright!" I prayed. I got up to check on the fire and added some more wood to it.

I walked to the beach and found that some of the luggage had floated to shore. I pulled it out of the water hoping there was something in them we could use to survive. I drug them to the cave and looked through them mostly men's clothing but there was a cosmetic bag it was lined with plastic and it was pretty big I decided to use it to hold water from the pond.

Seeing the cosmetic bag reminded me of the couple on the plane, they were just starting their lives together only to be ended in such away, I felt for their family, for all the families of the passengers on the plane that was lost.

Then it dawned on me that Bella and I were on that plane as well, our families would think we were dead, the thought of dad going through that loss was unbearable to me, and Charlie would be going through the same. At least dad had the twins Charlie only had Bella. I looked up at the sky and prayed that we get off this island soon so our families won't suffer any more than they have to.

As I continued going through the luggage I found a few things I could use, one being clean dry clothes. I could rip them up to use for Bella's wound on her head. I went in and carefully pulled off the fabric and noticed the skin around the cut was red and puffy looking, "Shit," I cried out, it infected. I removed the bandage and took the cosmetic bag to the pond, filling it with water. Once I got back I took one of the coconut shells and poor the water into it. I placed it over the fire. After awhile it began to boil. I pulled it off and let it cool, and started to go through the bags again. I was lucky to find some medication, some antibiotic's and some Neosporin ointment.

I know you're not supposed to use someone else's medicine but I had no choice, Bella could die from this infection. With the water and a clean piece of rag, I dipped it into the water and cleaned the area. I opened one of the antibiotic gel tabs and sprinkled it onto Bella's tongue. I knew it would have a bitter taste but if I gave her water she couldn't swallow. I just hoped that by pouring it on her tongue it would melt and get into her blood stream quicker. I did take a few drops of water and dropped it on her tongue. I spread some of the ointment on her wound and I wrapped her head with one of the clean rags I made from one of the shirts from the suitcase.

"Bella honey please wake up for me please honey, can you hear me baby." I asked but still nothing, "Please let this work," I begged.

I ran back to the forest and picked some berries and grabbed one of the watermelons and brought it back. When I got back I cleaned the berries and placed them in one of the bowls I made. I found a pocket knife in the cosmetic bag that I cut up the watermelon with it. I placed it in one of the smaller bags and zipped it up to keep it from going bad in the sun and put it in the cave for later. I went fishing again, and this time it was easier with the pocketknife to cut up the fish to fry it over the fire.

I started marking the wall of the cave for everyday we were on the island, it had been a week already and Bella still hadn't woke up. I was really starting to worry about her. I had ran out of the antibiotic's I found and was applying to the cut on Bella's head. It was looking much better but I just hoped it was enough.

That night Bella began to shiver. "Bella, wake up honey, are you cold? Please tell me your just cold sweetheart," she didn't answer, she was running a fever.

I ran to get more of the banana leaves and I added a lot of wood to the fire. I laid down next to her and wrapped myself around her, I tucked her head into my shoulder, she shook for awhile, but then she finally stopped. Bella had sweat pouring off of her and I felt like I was in a sauna but I didn't move, she had to stay warm. Finally I fell asleep, I felt like I was dreaming, someone was calling to me from far away, and it was getting closer.

"Jake…Jake….Jake…" I opened my eyes and heard the sweet voice of Bella, "Jake…" I turned to look at Bella.

"Bella, Bella…oh Bella I was so worried about you, how do you feel sweetheart?" I asked her as I sat up and looked down on her.

"I'm burning up Jake get off of me," she said, as I moved over and chuckled, looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

YOU MUST SURVIVE

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.**

CHAPTER THREE

FAMILY SORROW

* * *

><p>Billy's P.O.V.<p>

"Yeah Sam…Charlie's coming here first before he goes to pick up Jake and Bella from the airport."

"Yeah, isn't that something, I didn't know that either. Well I'm glad at least we won't have to send two people to pick them up."

"No, I don't think Jake knows that Bella will be on the same flight, it's been years since they've seen each other, wouldn't that be funny if they come all that way on the same plane and not even know there on the same flight," I chuckled.

"Well, Charlie was over last night and said he had to pick up Bella today at the airport, I asked him what flight she was on and he told me and it just so happened it was the same flight Jake was on, I told Charlie and he thought it was funny too, he told me he would just pick them both up and bring them over here, that's when I decided to have the bonfire to welcome them home."

"Okay Sam, hey listen, thank Emily for cooking up all the food will ya? Okay, Sam, will see you in a little while, bye." I smiled as I hung up the phone with a chuckled.

It was something else to realize that Bella was coming home today on the same flight as Jake. Charlie said Bella had been in Paris at some culinary school and was coming to Forks to open a restaurant. Charlie was beside himself with happiness that Bella was coming home, he had missed her so much but so had Jake, he would talk about her all the time.

Poor Charlie wouldn't be in the house two minutes before he was given the third degree by Jake. Jake and Bella belong together, I'm so glad she's coming home. I don't care what the elders say I know Jake imprinted on her when they were young, there's nothing normal about their relationship, that day they were playing in the back yard, Jake and Bella were standing on that make shift stage acting to one of Bella's Shakespeare books, it was the cutes thing I had ever saw. Sarah had seen it too, Charlie didn't believe me any more than the elders did but we knew what we saw.

"Romeo…Romeo…Where for art thou Romeo." Bella chanted.

Jake jumped out and said, "Here I am," Sarah and I laughed until we were blue, but then when Bella march over to Jake and yell.

"No Jake that's not how it goes," when Bella grabbed his arm and they looked at one another a bright light formed around them and they just froze there for a few seconds, then they went back to what they were doing.

I knew then that they imprinted on one another and no one can tell me any different, and they've stayed close ever since, well until Renee decided to cut out with Bella, and it broke Jake and Charlie's hearts. I knew they'll be together again and they'll pick up from where they left off, I know it…I just know it.

xXx

"Hey old man where you at?" Charlie yelled as he came into the Black's house.

"Out back Charlie," I called, watching the pack running around doing this and that to get ready for the cookout. Sam was getting the grill ready for the hamburgers, and Emily and Kim were placing the food on the table and covered it so the flies didn't attack it. Paul and Jared were getting the cooler filled with water, beer and soft drinks. Seth and Leah sat in two of the chairs arguing with one another, Brady and Collin were throwing the football back and forth to one another. I looked up to see Charlie make his way through the back door.

"What time is it? When do you have to leave to pick up Jake and Bella?" I asked Charlie.

"Not for thirty minutes or so." here replied, and reached for a beer, popping the top off and sat down next to me.

Just then, Quil and Embry burst through the door.

"Quil…Embry what the hell are you doing running through here like that!" I yelled.

"You guys aren't listening to the radio?" Quil asked clearly upset.

"No, why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Turn on the radio," Embry called, "A plane went down over the Atlantic coming from London, they say there's no survivor's so far." he spouted.

"What!" Charlie yelled as Embry turned on the radio.

A lot of static and then, " Flight 241 out of London on its way to New York has crashed, there's no word whether there are survivors as of now, Again flight 241 on route to New York has crashed, we will update as we get more information." the announcer said.

Everyone just froze as Charlie and I just looked at one another in shock.

"There has to be some mistake, this can't be possible, can it?" I asked, I looked around at everyone as they looked at Charlie and me. I just kept shaking my head, "Charlie…it's a mistake right?" I asked as a single tear rolled down my face.

"Just hold on old man, let me call the station and find out what's going on before we jump to any conclusions." Here replied, getting up and walked inside to phone the station.

The guys stood around and whispered to one another.

I heard Emily call Sam as he grab her and held her in his arms as Jared did the same with Kim. I swallowed hard and prayed there was some mistake. I can't lose my son, not like this. I put my head in my hands and prayed harder. "Please…Please let there be a mistake…" I said over and over. "I'm suppose to go first…me not Jake, not my boy." the tears were falling now, I was so afraid. Emily came over and put her arms around me as I looked into her eyes. "It's a mistake…that all…it's just a mistake!" I told her.

"Sure, sure Billy it has to be a mistake." she said calmly.

Charlie walked out of the house, he was pale, he stared out into space before he said anything.

"The plane went down over the Atlantic, they've had search planes out for the last two hours, they haven't found anything or even any evidence of a crash, the plane is just missing. They said there's a storm out at sea, and it's hard for them to see anything, but as soon as the storm lets up they'll send out more help to search." he spoke, and sat down where he stood. Charlie put his head into his hands and started chanting Bella's name. The gang got quiet and Emily and Kim began to cry into their imprints chest.

"What do we do Charlie? I can't just sit here and wait! I'll go nuts!" I asked him. Charlie looked over at me and nodded.

"Pack some clothes, were going to New York. I'll be back to get you." Charlie said.

"I'll call the airport, Charlie and make the reservations for you." Emily stated.

"Thanks Emily, I appreciate it." Charlie answered. She ran inside and picked up the phone as Charlie left.

"Come on Billy I'll help you pack." Kim queried, and pushed me into my bedroom.

Kim grabbed my suit case and packed my clothes, she asked me questions about my medication and what I would need. I answered her as much as I could. Once I was ready, I waited on the front porch for Charlie to return. Embry and Quil came walking up with suit cases of their own.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as Sam came around from the back.

"I'm sending them with you Billy." Sam said. I nodded my head as they came onto the porch and dropped their bags next to mine, just as Charlie drove up.

"Let's go old man." he said.

"I'm sending Quil and Embry with you, and I'll drive you to the airport." Sam told Charlie.

Charlie looked at all of us and nodded his head. "Okay Sam let get going." he said, as we all piled into Sam's car, Emily and Kim gave us a hug, asking us to let them know what happens, we agreed, and Sam drove us to the airport.

We arrived at the airport in New York a few hours later and went to the security station. Charlie told him who we were and they told us that they had a special area for the families of the passenger's of flight 241. They led us to the area to find at least fifty people standing around, some crying some yelling at the person at the desk and some just pacing the floor. We approached the desk and told them we had family on the flight that went down. The staff asked us what their names were and checked them off the list once they found them.

They told us they would let us know if they found out anything, that's when Charlie's anger got too be too much for him to handle and went off.

"You listen to me, my name is Charlie Swan I am Chief of Police in the Town of Forks Washington, I know how this works so don't give me this soft blow crap…I want to know what happened and I want to know now! My daughter and my best friend's son were on that flight, what the hell happened?" Charlie yelled.

"Sir…I understand that your distraught over your daughter, we really don't know anything yet, only that it went down at three am this morning, there was a storm, it hit fast and the pilots couldn't get out of the way fast enough, evidently lightning hit one of the engine's that what usually happens when a plane goes down during a storm such as this, they have planes out looking for any survivors, their doing as much as they can, the storm is slowing things down, as soon as the storm lets up we will have a full force out looking for them, I promise and as soon as we know something we will let you know," she replied calmly.

"See that you do," Charlie growled and stormed away.

"Ma'am?" I asked, "My son, Jacob Black was on that flight."

"Yes sir?" she answered.

"What are the chances that there are any survivors?" I asked. She looked at me solemnly.

"There's a chance there's survivors sir, that's all I can tell you." she said.

"But what are the chances that he's is still alive?" I asked her. She looked down and let out a deep breath.

"Not good sir. I'm sorry," she told me. I nodded.

"Thank you for your honesty." I replied and turned my chair around and joined Charlie.

"Billy, Jake's a wolf, he has a better chance than anyone, and if he knows Bella's on that flight, he'll die to protect her." Embry told me and Charlie confidently.

"Thanks Embry, I know your right, let's just pray that their alright." I told him.

We sat for hours watching everyone do whatever it is they do to get through this sort of thing.

Embry and Quil laid on the floor and fell asleep while Charlie and I talked a little about this and that mostly remembering when the kids where young. I was hopeful that Jake and Bella would be okay, and I reassured Charlie that Embry was right when he said that Jake would protect Bella with his life. Charlie knew how Jake felt about Bella, he also knew that Jake would make sure Bella was alright, if all possible.

By the time the storm let up they had everything in the air they could searching for survivors, they had been out all day, Charlie had called Renee, her and Phil had showed up at the airport.

Charlie and Renee went at it for a while. Charlie laying blame on Renee, saying if she hadn't sent her to Paris this wouldn't have happened and how he should have fought her for custody of Bella, maybe she would have been alright if she would have stayed in Forks.

Renee held her own, saying that it was Bella's choice to go to Paris, she paid for it herself it was what she wanted to do, she was an adult now and made her own choices and told him he never would have won custody of Bella. Finally they calmed down and decided to agree to disagree.

They would update us every now and again, if you want to call it that, their update consisted of how they haven't found anything yet, they flew over a few islands with no luck, they also told us that if they were off course they could be anywhere, they said the ocean is a big place it could take weeks before they found anything if they found anything at all.

We waited and waited, then waited some more, still nothing. It had been four days and they still hadn't found anything, not even a piece of the airplane. They said if they didn't find anything soon there wouldn't be anything to find. A week had passed, and they were stopping the search after a week with no evidence of the plane what so ever, there were no chance of survivors. Of course everyone went off including Charlie.

"That's my baby out there! You're just going to stop looking!" he yelled.

"There's nothing else we can do, it's been a week, even if there were something out there, and it would be gone by now." the search and rescue people told us. Charlie steamed and huffed until he threatened to put him in jail, the boys and I got him settled down, then decided we should head home. Renee wanted to know if we were going to have a service for them, which set Charlie off again.

"She's my daughter too Charlie." Renee said, crying her eyes out, I lost her just like you did, at least I deserve some kind of closure." she cried. Charlie walked up to her and hugged her and agreed to a service.

"I know she's alive, I'd feel it in here if she wasn't." Charlie said, as he pointed to his chest where his heart is, "I know she's alive, we'll have a service, but I know she's coming home to me." he said as he walked off.

I agreed with Charlie, I believe it too, I would feel it in my heart if Jake was gone, felt that he is still alive and believed he will come home soon.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think...huggs Peggy<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

YOU MUST SURVIVE

A/N: "LEMON ALERT."

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.**

CHAPTER FOUR

JUST THE TWO OF US

* * *

><p>"Bella, Bella…oh Bella I was so worried about you, how do you feel sweetheart?" I asked her as I sat up and looked down on her.<p>

"I'm burning up Jake get off of me," she said, as I moved over and chuckled looking at her.  
>I stood up as Bella tried to sit up. She groaned and lay back down.<p>

"What the hell hit me?" she complained and closed her eyes and put a hand on her head.  
>"Don't you remember what happened honey?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I could see the wheels turning in her head as her eyes became larger.<p>

"The plane! It went down," she answered trying to sit up again.

I bent down and held her down. "Lay still honey, you've got a concussion." I soothed.

"A concussion? How long have I been out?" she asked groggily.

"A week. You've had me scared to death honey." I whispered softly.

"A week! I've been out a week? Where are we?" she asked. I looked around.

"I'm not sure…some island," I replied.

"Some island, Jake…will they find us?" she asked, clearly worried.

"I hope so honey."

"What happened? How did we get here?"

"I found you after the plane went down, I put you on a piece of the fuselage pushing it as I swam here to this island." I answered.

"How far from the plane did you have to swim?" she asked. I knew she wanted to know if I swam a long way, and if it was so far away from the crash that they wouldn't find us.

"Not far Bells, but we must have been way off course. I haven't even seen or heard a plane anywhere near us, and I know they would have been hunting for us by now." I calmly responded.

"Can we survive out here? And if so for how long?" Bella asked worried.

"For as long as we need to Bells, don't worry honey, I'll take care of you." I promised her.

"I know you will Jake, it's just Charlie and Billy must be losing it, they must think were dead," she said, "And what if the people that are searching for us think everyone died on that plane? We could be out here for the rest of our lives!"

"No we won't Bells, I'll figure something out if they don't find us soon." I told her. She smiled at me.

"How hurt am I?" she asked, as she felt her head and tried to move her arm, then looked down at her arm with her make shift cast. "Is it broke?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so honey, and you have a nice cut on your head, I've been taking care of it though it's getting better." I told her. "Speaking of that, I need to change the bandage on your head." I continued.

I walked over and got some water and some clean bandages and went back to her.

"Lay still." I advised her, and I took off the old bandage, cleaned the cut as she hissed.

"Does it hurt bad?" I asked.

"No…well a little." She answered trying to be brave. I smiled at her and put some ointment on her cut, replacing the bandage.

"It's getting better," I told her, "it was infected. I put some ointment that I found in one of the suitcases and some antibiotics that I gave to you while you were out."

"You gave me someone else's medicine?" she asked.

"Bells, I had too you could have died, didn't you hear me when I said it was infected, you started running a fever last night that's why I held you all night to sweat out the fever and I guess it worked cause your awake now, I have been trying to wake you up for a week." I informed her.

"I'm sorry Jake, here you've been taking care of me and I'm complaining… I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"It's okay Bells I've just been so worried about you. Thank god you're awake."  
>"Thank you Jake for taking such good care of me." Bella said.<p>

"No problem Bells, you know I would always take care of you," I replied. The corners of her lips curved into a beautiful smile.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to try and eat? You really should try and eat something," I asked Bella.

"Sure, sure Jake, but I guess we don't have a whole lot to eat though huh?" she mused.  
>"I found a few things to eat. I'll get you something."<p>

I got up and ran to the bag where the watermelon was and pulled out some, placing it on one of the banana leaves, then I brought it over to her.

"Here Bells try some of this," as I helped her sit up and leaned her again the wall of the cave, and gave her some watermelon. "I'll be right back!" I reassured Bella, as I ran out and grabbed the spear I made, to spear a few more fish.

I looked over in the direction of the cave, and noticed Bella watching me. I prepared some fish for the both of us to eat.

"Here try this." I handed Bella over a side of freshly cooked fish.

"Wow, this is good Jake!" she said surprised and I couldn't help but smile and gave her some coconut milk.

After Bella ate, she sat there looking at me.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Actually…yeah," she said, "Will you help me get up?" she asked. I looked at her, thinking that it wasn't a good idea.

"Maybe you should wait awhile before you get up and move around, you took a really bad knock on your head Bells." I stated.

"Come on Jake, you can help me, I've been laying here for a week you said so yourself, I need to stretch my legs." Bella pleaded. I sighed and went over and helped her up, she wobbled a little but held on to my arm as she ventured out of the cave.

"Well I have to say it's beautiful here." she said surprised. I had to chuckle.

"Yeah I guess I've really been too busy to notice." I answered Bella.

"What's on the other side of those trees?" she asked.

"More trees then more water." "Hummm…so it just a small island then huh?" she questioned.

"Pretty much Bells." I told her as we walked down the beach.

"Jake are we the only ones who make it out of the crash alive?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so honey." I replied. She sighed and stared off at the ocean.

"Oh god Jake…it's so awful, all those people…and were alive… I guess we should be thankful were alive, even though were stuck here on this island alone." She sobbed a little.

"Yeah it is awful honey, and yeah I'm thankful, especially since you woke up, I was really scared Bells." I told her, cringing. She turned to me and laid her hand on the side of my face, as I leaned into her hand.

"I'm sorry I worried you Jake." she told me.

"It wasn't your fault honey, I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me too, thanks to you," she said, and I smiled down at her.

"I think I should sit down now," Bella informed me, and leaned into my chest. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the cave and sat her down on the make shift bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah Jake, I just think I need to rest some more." She answered me. I nodded as she laid down a closed her eyes.

I decided to get some more water and strawberries and cleaned them for our dinner.

xXx

Bella and I have been here a month with no sign of a rescue, we haven't heard or seen a plane the whole time we've been here, Bella hasn't complain at all.

She says she loves it here, we've went for walks through the forest and she picked some wild berries and strawberries, she even took a bath in the pond a few times. We talked about everything, and I don't think there is anything we don't know about one another, it's as though we were never separated all those years ago.

It was a daily thing for me to catch fish, and she would in return cook it. Bella even made a fruit salad out of the fruit we've found on the island. I would make a giant bonfire at night to see if anyone could see us, hoping that maybe someone would notice. Maybe, just maybe come and rescue us, but nothing so far.

xXx

It's been three months now and still no sigh of help; I'm still marking the wall of the cave to keep track of how long we've been here. Bella's arm is healing well, she can move her fingers now and she says it itches underneath the jacket I tied to her arm to keep the plank on, she keeps trying to take it off, but I won't let her, it needs time to heal. I'm no doctor, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

We were lying in bed one night and I was holding Bella close to me because it gets a little chilly here at night.

"Jake."

"Yeah."

"I love you," she said, I looked down at her with a puzzled look, what does she mean by that? Does she love me like a friend or is she in love with me like a boyfriend? I hope it's the latter; I've been in love with her for so long and waited for her to say those words to me forever.

"I love you too sweetheart." I answered her back. She turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"No Jake I mean I really love you." She whispered. My eyes still on hers, I lowered my head to softly kiss her lips, she kissed me back, so I thought I would take it a little further. I took the tip of my tongue and ran it along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing me to enter.

Our tongues danced together as our kiss became passionate. I moaned in her mouth, pulling her closer to me, she threw her leg over my hip and pushed her body as close as she could get to me. I knew she was able to feel my arousal and what her closeness was doing to me.

"Jake." she moaned as my lips traveled down her neck leaving soft kisses in their wake. I nibbled on the lobe of her ear.

"I love you Bells." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Jake." she moaned softly, and I crushed my lips back to hers. Our kiss became fiery.

"Jake, make love to me." she whimpered, and I pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure honey, we don't have any protection here." I said breathless.

"I don't care Jake…I want you here and now." She commanded.

Bella rubbed her good arm down my chest and rested at the waist line of my boxers, she dipped her finger inside and lightly stroked across the head of my member.

I groaned in pleasure, she pulled my boxers down and stroked me a few times and I removed her shirt, and gazed at the beauty in front of me.

"You're so beautiful Bells." I told her.

I kissed her again and made my way down her neck to the collarbone and to her nipples. I took them one at a time into my mouth and flicked my tongue across the pink pebbles that caused her to arch her back in pleasure. Bella reached down and fought to pull her shorts down and I helped pull them off as she lies naked in front of me.

"God Bella, you're so beautiful honey," I had to tell her again.

She stroked my member as I slid my hand down and rubbed her mound lightly, paying special attention to her nub, and she hissed. I slid one finger into her wet core and she moaned my name.

"You're so wet Bells." I breathed, and I added a second finger, pushed in and out. I picked up speed and she bucked her hips in rhythm with my ministration.

"Jake I'm so close." She cooed.

"Cum for me Bells." I called back.

That was enough to bring Bella over the edge and she screamed my name in pleasure. I kept up my ministration until she came down from her high.

I hovered over her, resting my arms on the make shift bed keeping my weight off of her and poised myself at her entrance.

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked before I continued.

"Please Jake I want you so bad!"

"What do you want Bella, you have to tell me what you want honey," I toyed with her a little.

"I want you inside of me…please." she moaned, and I slid into her, gently pulled out and back in very slowly. We both moaned in pleasure.

"God Bells you feel so good honey."

"Faster Jake, harder." She gritted, and I sped up and buried myself into her over and over again." I couldn't help but moan knowing I wouldn't last much longer.

"Jake I'm so close baby, I love you so much."

"Show me honey." I told her.

I continued banging into her over and over as I went deeper and deeper into her core; it took everything I had not to explode inside her. She was close, I could feel her.

Finally she went over the edge, clamping down around my member and her sweet goodness flowed all over my length. I moaned and pulled out of her, wrapping my hand around my length I pumped a couple of time and released on top Bella's stomach, yelling her name.

I collapsed to the side of  
>Bella, and we came down from our high together. I reached over and kissed her sweet lips.<p>

I had waited so long for her to love me this way or even just tell me she was in love with me and finally it has happened. I'm the happiest man that ever lived, even though being stuck on a deserted island, I couldn't be any happier.

I jumped up and lifted her up and carried her to the water's edge and sat us both in the water and cleaned us both. I stood back up and carried Bella back to bed where we cuddled.

"Jake."

"Hummm."

"Why didn't you get off inside me?" I looked over at her and kissed her lips softly.

"Bells were on an island with no way off, if I get you pregnant, how do we handle something like that?"

"Yeah I guess, but when we get home, you'll do it differently won't you?" I chuckled.

"Whatever you want Bells," I told her, as we cuddled and gave way to asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

YOU MUST SURVIVE

A/N: A Special thanks to my awesome Beta for all she's done for me and this story…You Rock girlfriend…thank you…

A/N: All characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, All but Tatika and this plot is all mine…enjoy.

CHAPTER FIVE

A FUNERAL AND A WEDDING

* * *

><p>Billy POV<p>

We kept putting off the service for Jake and Bella, hoping there would be some news but none ever came. Charlie kept calling a friend he had that worked at the Aviation Service who was keeping an eye out for any information about the crash.

It had been a month since word came about the crash. Renee was calling and going off on Charlie telling him he was dragging his feet about the service but the more Charlie thought about it the more he didn't want to have the service, he thought as I did that in having a service for Jake and Bella it would be admitting that they were dead and he didn't want that and neither did I.

"She's gone Charlie…except it!" Renee would yell, and Charlie would argue back, telling her that she was alive only for Renee to slam the phone down in Charlie's ear. The last time she called she told him she was coming to Forks and if there wasn't a services planned that she would take care of it herself, like it or not. Charlie ending their constant fights, saying 'he wouldn't be there', he wasn't having a service for his daughter when he felt that she was still alive.

Believe me when I tell you it was really a mess between those two.

Charlie hung out a lot at my house since that day. I knew he did it because he didn't want to spend the time alone at his house, thinking of Bella and I'm glad he did because I did the same thing, when I was alone I did nothing but sit and think about Jake. I hoped that he had saved Bella and the two of them were surviving on some island somewhere out there. I knew Jake was inventive, I hoped that they had all the resources at their disposal that they needed to survive. I had to think that way, or I would have lost my mind a long time ago.

I would tell Charlie of my day dreams when he would get those long distant looks and I could tell he was thinking about Bella. He would just smile, nod his head in agreement and we would go back to what we were doing before. Only trying to keep our mind off things. We would mostly watch whatever game was on at the time.

Rachel called a lot, checking on me to make sure I was doing okay. She blamed herself saying if she would have come home more often, Jake wouldn't have had to come out to see her and he wouldn't have been on that plane. I said for her to stop blaming herself, if anyone is to blame it was me, Jake had tried to talk me into putting off our trip to London and I wouldn't hear of it.

Of course she reprimanded me for blaming myself, so I said that I would make a deal with her, if she would stop blaming herself then I would stop blaming myself…She agreed and it seemed to work.

Rebecca was another story, she came home, she was distraught over the news of her brother and Bella accident. Rebecca remembered Bella when they were young and she felt equally as sad for Bella's disappearance, as she did Jake. She decided to stay here with me now, so she could take care of me. I told her I could manage on my own, but she wouldn't hear of it, she gave up her apartment in Seattle and moved home, and right back into her room again. She sees a lot of Paul, and of course when Paul set eyes on her for the first time he imprinted on her! Haha…boy will Jake go off when he gets home.

But I have to admit Paul has settled down a lot since he has been with Rebecca, of course she would have his head on a stick if he hadn't, Sam says she's good for him, and I would have to agree, the only problem I have with it is his eating me out of house and home.

Sam came to me the other day, he and Emily had found out she was pregnant and wondered what we thought about having a wedding. He wanted to make sure we would be okay with it and wondered if it was too soon after Bella and Jake's plane crash. I told him I didn't see anything wrong with it as a matter of fact it was a good idea, if nothing else to get everyone in a better mood. So they have planned the wedding for next month. Emily has everyone involved in it and it does keep everyone's mind off of Bella and Jake mostly.

I just hope that they don't think about the fact that Jake and Bella are missing the wedding, other than that it should liven up the group.

Charlie thought a wedding was a good idea as well, so much so that he offered to pay for the catering. Charlie had said that Emily shouldn't have to cook for her own wedding. Charlie hired a caterer to meet with Emily and told her to give the caterer her order and to choose anything she wanted, which she did. Chicken and salmon was the main course, what else she chose I don't know, so I guess I'll have to wait to see what else is on the menu.

Charlie's grown rather close to Sam and Emily since he had spent a lot of time here on the reservation, he was even thinking about changing jobs. The police department here on the reservation had offered him a job as the police chief, and I think he is seriously thinking about taking it. If he does there's a house that comes with it so that would mean a move for him as well. I know I would love to have him close, same with most of the pack, and since Harry passed away a few months ago, he's spending a lot of time with Sue, so you never know where that will go.

I think Sue would be good for him, they are so much alike, and the guys spend a lot of time over at Sue's with Charlie watching the game, and I have to say, I've been there a lot myself. Sue has picked up cooking on Sundays for the pack, giving Emily that day for herself and Sam. Even though Sam spends a lot of time next door, watching the game with us, but lately Emily and the girls have been going to Seattle for some shopping on Sunday's.

xXx

It's been a six weeks since Jake and Bella's disappearance and still no word from anyone about their whereabouts. But we still have faith. Charlie and I still believe their alive out there somewhere and refuse to admit to anyone that they are dead. We know in our hearts their okay and will be home with us someday.

Renee showed up yesterday on her high horse, mad as hell because Charlie and I still haven't done anything about Bella's and Jake's service. She said she's going to plan a service and if we want to come that's fine but if not that was okay to, but she needed some closure and she will have it.

Charlie told her to go ahead but don't expect any of us to be there, because as far as the reservation is concerned their still alive and trying to find a way home to us.  
>But Renee being Renee she went ahead and started planning it. Charlie came to me awhile ago and had a flier she had made up and had it posted all over Forks inviting people to the service. I only shook my head and told him, 'it's her money'. Charlie snickered and plopped down on the recliner to join me while we watched some random game that was on the sports channel.<p>

Charlie did join LaPush Police Department as Chief of Police and has moved into a cute little two bedroom house here on the reservation. He loves it especially since he can go out his back door; throw a line out and fish whenever he want to. It made me chuckle when I first seen him do it, hell I should give Paul and Rebecca this house and go move in with him, fishing all year round…shoot I'm in.

Charlie still hasn't sold his house in Forks so he let Phil and Renee stay there while they were here. They don't plan on staying long, they were only here until they had the service, and she had full intentions in seeing that through. To the surprise of all of us, Renee even bought a head stone for Bella and it freaked me out when I found out that she bought one for Jake too.

Well all I can say is at least Jake and Bella will have a final resting place when they do kick the bucket, a head stone to boot. All that would be needed was for the date of their death to be changed. I chuckled at the thought.

I know a lot of people think that Charlie and I have lost our minds considering the way we saw thing, when it comes to Jake and Bella's plane crash, and the fact that we don't think they are dead. They can go ahead and think whatever they like, because as far as we here on the reservation are concerned, Jake and Bella are very much alive and will be coming home, as soon as they find a way back to us.

xXx

It's been two months now since the disappearance of my son and Bella. Renee had the service this morning. Sam sent Embry and Seth to watch from the top of the hill just to see who showed up, and from what they said half the damn town of Forks was there. The one family I wished not to hear about at all, the Cullen's were in amongst the mourners.

Sam wondered why they would pay their respects to Bella and Jake, and why they came back to Forks to join in on the mourning, they didn't know Jake and Bella, unless Bella knew them while she was away all those years and I pray that it isn't a possibility. I know Charlie intends to find out before Renee leaves.

The boys said they heard Doctor Cullen ask why Charlie and I weren't at the service and that Renee told them that we didn't believe that Jake and Bella weren't dead. They said that the family looked at one another after Renee told them why we weren't there. They also said that the little pixie girl looked up on the hill and spotted Embry and Seth spying on them and whispered something they couldn't hear to the tall one with the messed up hair. I think they called him Edward, and he turned and looked up on the hill as well, of course the boys didn't care if they had seen them, that would just confirm to them that the pack knew they were back in town, and of course with Sam hearing that they were back he automatically started doubling patrol's.

Before Renee left she came out to say her good-byes with Phil, and of course she had a few choice words to say to Charlie and me.

"You're going to be sorry you didn't attend you're daughters and sons service when you find out they didn't make it out alive from that terrible crash." She bellowed.

"There not dead Renee! I'm sorry you think they are but I'm here to tell you they are not dead!" Charlie told them and I agreed with him.

"Have it your way." she said as she started to leave.

"Renee." Charlie called to her before she got too far away.

"What is it Charlie?" she asked clearly agitated.

"Why were the Cullens at the service yesterday?" Charlie asked.

"Cullens…Cullens…" she trying to figure out who I was talking about.

"Oh…that pale looking family, yes I remember who you're talking about now. "Umm…they said they had met Bella in Paris while she was there. Nice family, that's the kind of family I wished Bella, could have spent time with. The tall one was cute, I think Bella would have gone for someone like him…it's a shame we'll never know." she spat.

"Yeah Renee, it figures you would pick someone like that to be friends with our daughter, and it will be over my dead body if she ever does." Charlie told her.

"Well I guess you won't have to worry about that now huh…Charlie," she said as she walked away. Charlie and I stood there and shook our heads as Renee and Phil got into their car and drove away.

"You know what Billy?"

"What's that Charlie?"

"When Bella and Jake come home…I don't think I'll tell Renee…let her believe she's dead, Bella would be better off!" he growled, and I snickered.

"You can't do that Charlie, even though Renee doesn't have a clue, she is after all Bella's mother." I told him as I laughed and Charlie rolled his eyes.

xXx

It was the day of Sam and Emily's wedding they were having it at the beach and the guys had decorated the beach nicely, they had built a stage for the happy couple to stand on along with Tatika who will be doing the honors. Tatika is the oldest of the elders he had been around forever, he was around when I was a child, if that tells you anything, no one know how old he is, he had always just been here.

With the stage set up on the beach, and at the other end they laid a dance floor made of wood, with tables and chairs that they got from the pavilion. There were two long tables set up against the woods where the caterers stood, to dish out the food and drinks. Oh boy! Did they have a surprise coming to them when the wolves start to eat, I chuckled to myself. Emily told them that there would be 300 people at the party when in reality there would only be 100, she had to make sure there would be enough food for everyone to eat.

Charlie and I took our seats as did the rest of the guest. Sam and Paul took center stage to wait for Emily her maid of honor and brides maids to join them.

Leah was her maid of honor, Kim and Rebecca was her bride's maids. The girl's dresses were long, blue in color, and lightweight gowns. They all carried beautiful pink carnation bouquets each.

Emily looks so beautiful in her long white dress. It flowed in the wind as she walked down the aisle carrying a bouquet of blue carnations with a pink ribbon. She looked so happy and Sam had a grin on his face that only a man head over hills in love would wear.

As they stood and said there vows, I couldn't help but think of Jake and wished he was here. I could see him standing up there on that stage with Bella at his side saying their vows. I missed him so much and prayed he would be home soon. I felt a pat on my back and turn to see Charlie staring at me, with a smile on his face knowing I was thinking the same thing he was. I cleared my head and finished watching the ceremony, as Tatika introduced Emily and Sam Uley to the guest and everyone clapped, hooting in their honor.

There was enough to eat which I knew Emily was worried about and I watched as the kids danced on the make shift dance floor, but only after Sam and Emily had their first dance. I even seen Charlie shake a leg with Sue a few times, which brought a smile to my face, but soon after Charlie and I retired to his house, that had become mine as well.

"It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it Charlie." I said.

"Sure was old man." He answered. I don't know why he always calls me old man I'm the same age he is, he just always has maybe he thinks it would make him feel younger. I shook my head and gave a silent giggle, trying not to think about it any longer.

"What had you thinking so hard there for awhile during the wedding old man?" Charlie asked me as he grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator and handed me one.

"Probably the same thing you were thinking about "OLD MAN"!" I said back emphasizing 'old man'. Charlie chuckled at the way I said old man and looked over at me.

"You were thinking about Jake and Bella weren't you?" he said, almost at a whisper. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah I was," I told him, as I took a big swig of my beer.

"Me too Billy…" he sighed…"Me too," is all he said. We sat in silence for a good half hour, both of us sighing every now and then.

I looked over at Charlie, and said, "I'm going to bed," and rolled off into my room.

"Good night Billy. Sweet dreams." He replied, knowing that all I did was dream of Jake's returning home as he did of Bella's.

"Good night Charlie, sweet dreams to you as well." I said and closed the door to my room.

I rolled up to my bed and stripped my clothes off and locked the wheels to my chair and pulled myself into bed. As every night, I prayed to the spirits, asking them to take care of my son and his girl, to bring them home safe to us, and quietly cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

YOU MUST SURVIVE

Thanks to all of my readers that have reviewed this story...It really means alot to me that you let me know what you think of it...Love you guys...bigg huggs Peggy

A/N: A Special thanks to my awesome Beta for all she's done for me and this story…You Rock girlfriend…thank you…

A/N: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers…all but Tatika and the story plot is mine as well…enjoy…huggs.

CHAPTER SIX

THE WOLF AND ME

* * *

><p>I woke to a scream that made me jump in fear; I grab Bella and pulled her securely to me.<br>"What! Are you okay honey?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Jake it the storm," she said as she buried her head in my chest, and began to cry. I held her tight and stroked her hair.

"Shhh…its okay honey I'm here," I comforted her.

I thought about the storm that caused us to be here to start with. Bella had always been afraid of thunderstorms and with the plane crash, I guess it would make it twice as bad for her. Maybe she was dreaming of the crash, and of the plane coming down again. The lightning lit up the sky as it crackled and sent spikes of electricity spiraling through the dark sky. The thunder ricocheting off the water making it sound like a thousand canons going off all at the same time and with every crack of thunder Bella would scream.

"Shhh…I got you baby…I got you."

I kept telling her it was okay, but nothing worked, with every crack, she tried to crawl inside my skin for protection. I held her tight and rocked her, trying to console her through the storm, being inside the cave made the noise sound louder, but it was the only safe place for now with the sheets of rain that plummeted from the sky. We were in total darkness now, only the flashes from the lightning every now and again gave us some light. The rain had put out the bonfire I build before we went to sleep, to keep Bella warm, but she had my body heat in case she became cold.

It would take awhile to build another fire with the rain soaking into the wood outside. I did have a few logs and dried grass and twigs in the cave but with all this humidity, it's probably to damp as well. Tomorrow if the rain dies down, I will have to go to the thickest part of the forest and see if there are any dry wood, but the way it's coming down now, I doubt if there will be anything out there dry.

The night was a long one, and it was almost day break before the storm stopped. It was still raining but the thunder and lightning disappeared. Bella finally gave into sleep and I joined her. When we finally woke, the sun was at its highest, making it hot and unbearable to be out in it for too long.

I looked over at Bella and reached down and softly kissed her lips.

"How are you feeling honey?" I asked her. Bella looked up at me weary, but still managed a smiled.

"I'm fine Jake…I'm sorry about last night." she said, and I held her closer to my chest.

"Don't be sweetheart, if anyone deserves to be frightened of a storm it's you." I told her as I once again thought of the reason we were here. I kissed the top of her head and stood up.

"Well, I need to see if I can find some dry wood." I spoke, and started too walked out of the cave, with Bella quickly on my tail.

"Can I go with you?" she asked. I turned and saw fear in Bella's eyes.

"I don't want to be alone." She pleaded. I nodded my head, and grabbed her hand, giving her a knowing smile.

"Of course honey if you would like."

We walked out of the cave a short distance, and looked out to sea first, in hope of seeing any signs of life. But there never was. There was just the crashing of the waves on the shore. We headed out into the forest and I grabbed Bella's hand to lead the way, and to try and prevent her from falling.

"Jake."

"Yeah…" I said and turned to look over at her.

"Will you show me your wolf?" she asked. I looked at her with a furrowed brow.

I had explained to Bella after we were here awhile about the heritage of my tribe, she remembered the stories that dad used to tell us when we were kids. She used to love hearing my dad tell the stories of our tribe, and when I told her they were real she believed me, no questions asked. I have to admit, I found that kind of sexy, even more so, when she loved me enough to believe something like that and not ask for proof right then and there.

It had been months since I had told Bella I was a were-wolf and that the guy's who I named off one at a time were wolves as well. I explained that we protect our reservation and the people from Forks from vampires. Bella did have a problem at first believing that there were such things as vampires and then realized if she believed in were-wolves she had to believe in vampires.

She asked a lot about vampires, like do you kill them with a stake through their heart? This had made me laughed. I told her we use our teeth and claws, and then the only way to be rid of them was to burn the pieces. Bella screwed her face up and I think she used the word "yuck" which cause me to laugh again. She was surprised we were strong enough to kill such a thing but then realized why we did what we did and called us heroes. It warmed my heart to know she felt that way about me.

"You want to see my wolf? I don't want to scare you honey." I answered.

"It won't scare me Jake, it's you…I mean part of it is you, you and your wolf are the same aren't you?" she asked. I smiled at her and nodded my head. Once again she surprised me with the acceptance of what I was; she accepted me as a wolf and understood that the wolf and I were the same. This made me love her that much more.

"Sure Bells, stand right there," I said pointing at the spot where she stood. I walked out in the clearing, and slipped off my boxers, and I stood before her naked. I could see the tiniest tint of a blush crept across her cheeks. I chuckled at her innocence. Then I phased in front of her. I had seen her jump just a little and she wrapped her arms around her chest. I immediately lowered myself to the ground and laid my head on my paws. I knew I frightened her and I gave her some time to get used to looking at me.

"You're huge Jake!" she squealed. Bella slowly lowered her arms and started to walk toward me. I didn't move at first, in I feared I would scare her. She continued inch by inch, getting closer to me, and kept staring into my eyes. Bella put her hand out like she wanted me to sniff her hand, to let me know she was a friend. I rolled my eyes, and a giggle escaped her mouth.  
>"Jake…it's you isn't it? Those are my Jake's eyes, right?" Bella questioned.<p>

She said my Jake's eyes, which made me laugh in my wolf's voice and my tongue rolled out from the side of my mouth. Bella's high pitched giggle filled the air, and again she moved closer to me. She touched the top of my head and scratched behind my ears. It felt wonderful and a growl rumbled out from my chest, causing Bella to giggle again.

I lifted my head and nuzzled against the side of her head carefully, she chuckled as I licked her from chin to hair line.

"Yuck Jake." she said and wiped her face with the back of her hand. I hissed out a laugh again. She continued to scratch behind my ear and I continued a low satisfied growl.

"You like that Jake?" she asked. I nodded my huge head up and down with a whine. I was the same size as Bella while I lay down, my head was even with hers, when I stood up I towered over Bella, and she grabbed me around my neck and gave me a hug. I phased back and wrapped my arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"So what do you think Bells?" I asked.

"You're just as beautiful as a wolf as you are as a man." she said. I laughed as I held her tight against my chest.

"Let's go find some dry wood Bells." I motioned as I slipped on my jeans and grabbed her hand again and led her off into the forest.

We made our way to the deepest part of the forest but still didn't find any dry wood. Bella picked some wild berries and I grabbed another watermelon as we headed back to the cave.

The water was still choppy from last night's storm. It crashed against the shore with a vengeance and I realized there was no way I could catch any fish today, we didn't have a fire anyway so it really didn't matter. It also reminded me of home and the beach back there. I missed my family the pack and my dad. I worried they were thinking we were dead, and I hoped that dad was doing alright. After going through that bout with his diabetes, it scared me that I could be the cause of him to deteriorate with his health and I longed to go home, knowing Bella does as well. I looked around the beach trying to figure out away to get us home, if only we had a boat or something that we could float on.

I could make a raft with the trees and the vines on the island but what if there came another storm, would I put Bella in harm's way? No I couldn't do that, someone has to find us, we need to go home.

I turned to find Bella standing next to me, "Are you alright Bells?" I asked.  
>"I want to go home Jake." she said with tears in her eyes.<p>

"I know sweetheart, so do I" I told her and pulled her into my arms, holding her against my chest.

"They think were dead don't that Jake?" she asked and began to cry.

"I would say yes, they probably think were dead." I answered as I stroked her hair.

"Do you think Charlie and Billy think were dead as well?"

I sighed, "Probably honey," not wanting to really admit it.

"Their probably in so much pain, their probably heartbroken Jake, this is so unfair." she sobbed.

"I agree baby, if I had away to get us home I would do it, you know that don't you Bells?" I asked her. She nodded her head against my chest.

"I know Jake…it's not your fault, your taking care of me…I would have never made it if it wasn't for you, I love you so much Jake." Bella curled herself closer.

"I love you too honey, with all my heart, I have since the first day I set eyes on you," She looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

I pulled away slightly from her and said "When I get you home, I'm going to marry you if you'll have me?"

"Oh Jake…of course I'll marry you…" she said, and then looked around…"If we ever get off this island." I laughed and kissed her again. I looked up at the top of the cave and noticed how high it was to the top of the hill, I decided once the wood dried out I would climb to the top and start a bonfire up there and hopefully it was high enough for someone out at sea to see it.  
>But for now I walked Bella back to the cave, we cleaned some fruit and sat down to eat.<p>

"Bella."

"Yeah Jake."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I asked her.

"Which part?" she asked.

"That you would marry me once we got back home?" She smiled at me and stuck a berry in my mouth and I kissed her fingers.

"Of course I did. Why are you trying to back out already? We're not even off the island yet and you're backing out on me already?" she teased.

I grabbed her into a huge hug, "I'll never back out on you sweetheart, you're mine forever." I replied, kissing her passionately, laying her down as we made sweet passionate love.


	7. Chapter 7

YOU MUST SURVIVE

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

FROM WRINGING WET TO ARID DRY

* * *

><p>The day after the big thunderstorm that scared Bella half to death was over, the sun did come out the next day, which made it unbearably hot and sticky. Believe me when I say, I would have given anything at this moment for more days of warmth. Shortly after Bella and I returned from our walk in the forest looking for dry wood, that we never found, it began to rain once again and hadn't let up for the past two week. What is this the <strong>rainy season or something<strong>? Never have I been so tired of the wet weather in my whole life. I'm from **Washington,** where it rains all the time; this was beginning to become a joke.

At least in Washington, it usually is a soft mist but here, it's been pouring constantly. At first I feared it would flood the island. I was seriously looking around the island for higher ground for Bella and myself, but couldn't find anything, unless we perched ourselves on top of the cave. I had planned to build the next bonfire on the flat surface, but then we would be completely open to the elements. I did figure out away to build a hut, hoping that would give us shelter, if it came down to it, but if it really got bad, it would probably just blow the in-closure away. I had nothing to anchor the hut to the ground. I also thought about building something in one of the trees. Can you believe that out of all the damn trees in that forest, not one of them had enough branches that spread out enough so I could layout the fuselage, using it as a base to build some form of shelter.

I was without ideas on how to keep us protected from the elements. I just hoped the cave didn't flood, so far so good. Another problem I'm having, is not being able to build a fire. Yeah, sure I can keep Bella warm with my body heat, but we can't cook the fish I had caught. We are relying solely on fruit for substance. Which I'm so getting tired of by the way, and I'm sure Bella felt the same. Yes! This is my day to bitch, arggg.

Bella's been great though, she's been so supportive of my many efforts, she understands how frustrating it has been for me, trying to keep us safe, she never complained once.

She knew how to calm me down, when I was becoming frustrated. Just the touch of her tiny soft hand was all it took for all the frustration to fade away, and all I want to do is hold her against my chest, feel her soft beautiful body mold into mine. Her scent alone calmed the anger and agitation. It's funny how after all this time being stuck here, that familiar strawberry and vanilla scent that is Bella, still lingered on her skin. Even though, she hasn't had the shampoo or **body wash** that gave her that intoxicating scent in the first place, I can still smell it on her, especially when I nuzzle my nose into her hair, leaving soft kisses on her soft sweet neck.

I often wonder sometimes if I haven't imprinted on Bella. I know how imprinting works and I don't think that has happened. I've seen it in Sam's and Jared's mind, what took place when they imprinted on Emily and Kim. This hasn't happened with Bella and myself, there's just that need to be next to Bella all the time, to have her close. I feel the pull when I leave her side, either to get water or more fruit when necessary. I've looked deep into Bella's eyes, even though I swear I can see and feel Bella's soul, there hasn't been that captivated stare that grabs hold of you that makes everything final, or that powerful pull of gravitation that holds me to the earth, to Bella. It makes no since to me how I can feel the way I do for Bella. If we ever get off this god forsaken island, get back home, I will have to talk to dad and find out what it is that has me bowing to Bella's every whim. I feel the ache in my chest when I have to leave her for short periods of time, maybe it is imprinting or dependence due to the situation we find ourselves in.

Two weeks of constant rain, two weeks of damp logs, clothes, damp everything, I was definitely beginning to lose it. I even tried to build a fire inside the cave, at the entrance so the smoke wouldn't over come us, and force us out into the into the heavy rain. Even that was a lost cause, everything is just to damp! I swear, the dried grass that I had stored was coming back to life again!

Will it ever end?

"Jake, baby, are you alright?" I heard Bella softly ask, as she came up from behind me. Her hand touched my shoulder as I worked on trying to start a fire.

I looked up at her, giving her a loving smile.

"I'm sorry honey. It's just so frustrating, trying to get a fire going when everything is so…wet!" I moaned, emphasizing the word 'wet'. That had Bella giggling.

"Are you laughing at me Ms. Swan?" I teased standing up, and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her to me chuckling.

"No! I just think you're sexy when you get frustrated." She added playfully.

"Oh you do huh?" I leaned down and kissed her soft lips passionately, leading to a more intimate procurement.

I was still careful with Bella, the last thing we needed was for her to get pregnant. I guess the best way to make sure that didn't happen was to sustain from intimacy all together. But when Bella and I started kissing, one thing would lead to the next, soon I was without control, and the wolf took over. I could usually control my wolf, to be truthful, I really didn't try that hard, because when it came to Bella, I had no control what so ever. The wolf wanted her as much as I did and all sense of reality was gone.

xXx

Days had passed and turned into weeks. The rain had let up. Instead of the heavy down pour it was now just a constant mist. I could deal with that, it was a lot like home. The wood was still damp. Unfortunately there were no signs of a fire in the near future, unless the rain died down completely and the sun came out so the now dampened wood could dry.

We still ate the fruit we collected. I started to conserve what we ate, the fruit was running out, and with that gone there would be nothing to eat, unless we hate the fish raw. I guess we could get used to eating it raw. People do it all the time, I knew that Bella hated it as much as I did, but when you have no other choice, you couldn't be picky.

The thought of chewing on raw fish turned my stomach. After a few days of nothing to eat, it would start to look appetizing. I didn't want to think about that now and I didn't want to alarm Bella to the thought of us running out of food.

I went alone now to the forest to get the fruit, making up some reason why I didn't want her to go along with me. I didn't want her to see the bushes becoming empty, or the watermelon patch only having a few melons left. The fact that the watermelon were becoming to ripe, almost to a point of becoming rotten. I couldn't let Bella see that, we were running out of food.

I did take her for walks in the forest though. I would lead her in the opposite direction, usually to the pond to collect more water; at least there was always an abundance of water.

We had been on this island for six long months, going on the marking on the cave wall. I was sure now that they weren't searching for us any longer. I never mentioned it to Bella but I'm sure she realized it as well as I did. The only way off this island now was if someone accidently stumbled upon it. My hopes of that happening were fading. I had to come up with an idea to get us out of here myself.

I would often sit and watch how the water changed with every month that passed. Some weeks it would be choppy and others it would be smooth as a baby's bottom. Small ripples would shimmer across it from the wind. During the stormy weeks it was unbelievably unmanageable, nothing could survive on the water during those weeks.

The fruit had run dry from the forest, and we had no choice but to start to eat the fish raw. Bella didn't eat for a few days. I think it was the only time I've heard her complain the entire time we've been here. I finally talked her into at least trying it, she hated it but was so hungry she started eating it, gagging a few times at first until she got used to it.

The rain finally stopped and the sun did finally glare down with a vengeance, the wood finally dried out, and what a relief when we could cook the fish once again. Bella and I were totally elated.

I trekked up the hill that sat over the cave and built the bonfire. Every night I would climb up and set it to blaze. I made sure it was large enough, in the hope that a passing ship or a plane would see it.

With the rainy season now looking to be behind us, I decided now was the time to put a few of my plans into action.

It was unbearably hot, so we spent a lot of time swimming, not only to kill time, but to keep cool. Bella being so fair, she burned easily, so out came the mixture of coconut and fish oil. Before she fell asleep at night, I would rub the made up lotion on her skin. She complained about the smell, thankfully the juices from the coconut did help deflate the over powering smell of the fish oil and her reddened skin started to turn into a golden brown. At this rate, Bella would match my skin color soon. God she's beautiful. Of course Bella has always beautiful to me, but with that soft deep tanned skin she sported now, she looked heavenly.

When we weren't swimming, or collecting food, I **managed** to build what semi looked like a portico. Instead of columns, I used the bodies of trees as the frame. I scored them with the knife and then placed one end under a boulder and placed a larger rock at the scored end, then pushed down on the larger part, snapping the four tree trunks evenly. I buried them end up in the sand, using vines I tied the tops of the trees and crossed them over each other. To finish it off I laid banana leaves over top, and viola, Yeah it didn't really look like a portico, but at least we could enjoy the fresh air and kept the sun off of our heads. Beats being stuck in the cave the whole day.

Bella's homemade cast was ready to come off. It looked as if her arm had healed just fine. It was a little stiff at first which was to be expected, after holding it in one position for so long but she could use it without any pain which pleased me. I still made her take it easy by not picking up anything that was too heavy. She said I was being overly protective, but I didn't see it, I just wanted her safe, even if I had to feed her myself.

The days pressed on and so did the sun, it was still beyond hot, so hot even long after the sun went down. We lay in our own sweat at night, due to the humidity. I couldn't hold Bella at night, with my body heat it would probably kill her. In the mornings, we would race to the water's edge, and jump into the ocean just to cool off.

But there was something else I noticed, something that gave me great concern, on one of my trips to the pond to get water I noticed that it was showing signs of drying up. The level had dropped extensively in just a matter of days, with all the praying I did for the rain to stop I was now pleading for the rain to start once again, if only for a few hours. I was worried that we would soon be out of drinking water. Sure there was a whole ocean of water but undrinkable, the fruit was depleted so we couldn't squeeze the juice from them for moisture. There were a few coconuts left but how long would they last? With so much to consider, and our survival at risk, I had to make a decision on whether we stay or risk our lives out at sea. I had to get us off this island and soon.

I derived a plan to make a raft. I knock a few trees down and laid them out on the sand. I began collecting vines and started joining tree trunks together with the vines making sure they were tied tightly. While I did that, Bella would take the clothing from the suitcases I had found and started to tie them together to make a sail. We had worked on this for a few days, making sure it would hold up in the worse of weather.

I collected what little food that was left on the island, and positioned it safely on the raft with the help of a one of the suitcases. I tied it securely to the raft, along with as much water as I could get into the over sized cosmetic bag. With everything in place, we had decided to set sail in the morning.

If I could get the raft into the shipping lane, hopefully it wouldn't take long for one of the ships out there to see us and pick us up. My fear was that no one would find us. That we would die of dehydration and to the harsh elements. I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts. We have no choice, its die here or out at sea. I was sure no one was searching for us now, and if we stayed, we would die.

After night fall I lit the bonfire, we lay down in the cave and dozed off. I don't know how long we had been asleep when we were woken by the sound of an engine, it was close, and the noise sounded more like it was hovering. I jumped up ran out of the cave to the middle of the beach. I looked up to a bright light than beamed down to the shore, it blinded me from seeing what was above me. Suddenly it started to come down and landed just a few feet out on the water. I watched it move slowly to the shore. The propellers winded down as the engine was cut until the only sound was the crashing of the waves against the shore.

I felt Bella's arm come around my waist. I looked down at her, seeing excitement within her eyes. I wrapped my arm around Bella and held her close to me. We watched the tall male figure walk around the vessel towards us. We stared at one another for a few seconds before any words were spoken.

"**Jacob Black**…? Are you Jacob Black?" he asked loud enough to cover the sound of the crashing waves as they hit the shore. I closed my eyes hoping I wasn't dreaming and the man who stood before me was really our savior.

"Yes…dear god yes…I am Jacob Black," I told the now smiling man.

"Man I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said with a guttural laugh.

My legs lost their momentum as I fell to the ground. I, Jacob Black, this huge hulking wolf-man, built like a side of a mountain, was crying like a baby. I grabbed Bella and pulled her onto my lap and buried my head into her hair and sobbed. I let loose all the worry all the tension I had saved up and hid from Bella, so she wouldn't worry. I didn't worry that I lost it right there and then. I felt the moisture of her own tears fall on my chest. Finally we were safe after all this time. For six month or more on this island, coming closer every minute to the very end of our survival in this place and we are finally saved.

I felt a warm hand on my back. I looked up to see the man who was here to take us off of this island, pointing to the raft.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. I began to laugh heartedly as my tears became joyous and he joined me with his own laughter. Bella just watched me, probably thinking I had completely lost it. The man turned his attention to Bella.

"You must be **Isabella Swan**?" he asked.

Bella nodded her head and answered, "Yes I am, but please call me Bella," she replied smiling happily.

"John Miller, at you service ma'am." He said in a southern accent, tipping the baseball cap he wore at Bella.

"There are a lot of people that will be mighty glad to see the two of you." He said.

"We'll be glad to see them too." I chipped in.

"I figured they would have given up the search for us by now," I told him.

"They did!" he replied. I looked at him confused, with a furrowed brow.

"I don't understand. Did dad or someone pay you to keep looking for us?" I asked curiously. I was sure both Bella and my dad would think we were dead by now.

"Not your parents, someone with more of an interest I presumed. Come on I'll tell you the story on our way home, let's get you off this island." He motioned with his hand.

We climbed into the helicopter, and he handed us our own headsets, so we could communicate between one another. He started the engine, I watched the blades above our heads turn in a circular motion. We gradually lifted off the ground, Bella clung to me in fear.

I wanted to calm her, so I snaked an arm around her, and laid her head in my lap. Bella told me she couldn't watch the take off. I stroked her hair telling her it would be alright, that I would take care of her. After a few minutes of reassuring Bella, her breathing became steady and I could tell that she had fallen asleep. I slipped off her headset, I wanted to speak to the pilot, and I didn't want our voices waking her up.

"Okay, you said you had a story to tell." I asked firmly.

"So I did"

* * *

><p>Yaaay! They are saved…let me know what you think…big huggs<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

YOU MUST SURVIVE

A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.

A/N: the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.

CHAPTER EIGHT

GOING HOME

* * *

><p>"Okay, you said you had a story to tell?" I queried, looking hard at him. He didn't seem fazed, when he chuckled.<p>

"So I did." he said. Still chuckling as he began, "I got a phone call…oh…about a week ago from a friend… well he is more a client than a friend. Anyway…I hadn't seen him in some time, but he usually uses me when he needs to get from one place to another in a hurry, when he doesn't have the time to wait on the next flight to wherever he needs to be."

"He called me about a week ago, said he needed my help and asked me to meet him in New York, the next day…I don't usually jump at offers that way, they usually wait on me…but this man is made of money and his offer was…well, let just say, it was worth the jumping…I won't bother you with the details, just know it was well worth me taking off that night to make sure I was where I was supposed to be the next day. Money always talks for me." I sucked up what he was saying, and he continued.

"Anyway…I met with this man and he told me a story of a plane that crashed awhile back in the Atlantic Ocean. I knew what he was talking about; it had made all the major news station across the country as well as Europe. He told me that they had stopped looking for survivors. I told him I had heard that too, and asked him what that had to do with me?"  
>"He continued to tell me that his wife has the ability to see the future. To see things that may happen before it does happens. I know it sounds crazy, but hey, who am I to say she doesn't, as long as I get paid who the hell cares!" he said, casually.<p>

"Anyway, he started to tell me that his wife had seen two survivors stranded on an island, about a hundred miles east from New York. I ask him why he didn't just tell the aviation services about what she had seen. He told me they had tried and they didn't believe him, that's why he was contacting me, he knew as long as I got paid, I'd go anywhere." He said, while chuckling to himself, "He was right, as long as there is a pay check in it for me, I'm there, and as I said the man pays well!"  
>"So I took off. Do you know how many islands there are between here and New York?" he asked. I shook my head.<p>

"No…I have no idea." I replied puzzled.

"Well, there is a lot! After circling quite a bit of them and returning a number of times, it took me a good week to find the island that you two were on. I probably wouldn't have found you this time around if it hadn't been for the huge bonfire you set on top of that hill, good thinking!" he said, taking a breath, "It caught my eye, I hadn't even seen the island till I seen that glare coming off that fire. "Hey do you think there will be a reward for finding you?" he mused out loud.

I looked at him surprised, is it true that this guy only thinks of the money? Forget the fact that he had just saved two people off of an island that could have died if he hadn't found us. Although I am grateful to him for finding us, I can't help but feel discussed by his non display of human kindness.

"Well, considering everyone thinks that Bella and I are dead, I doubt anyone would put up a reward, or finder's fees in this case, but didn't you say you were getting well paid for you endeavors?" I asked him.  
>"Yeah, but one can hope can't they?" he replied, with a chuckle.<p>

"You said that this man sent you after us, but you never said what his name was."I asked him coldly.

"Ah yes, so I did. He's name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock! I don't know much about him, only that his wife has a lot of money, and I mean 'A LOT' of money…old money…been around a long time. All I do know about him is that he comes from my part of the world."

"You're part, and where might that be?" I asked.

"Texas, I'm from Austin, Texas, he comes around every now and then, Jasper and his family…they stay awhile then move on. They travel quite a bit." His answer was casual, flippant even.

"His family?" I said, trying to find out who this family is and why they would put themselves out for me and Bella.

"Yeah…Well actually it's her family…what are their names again?" John, said to himself, trying to remember their names.

"Oh yeah! Cullens, that's it, their name is Cullen!" he said.

I gasped, as my mind went into hyper drive trying to figure out why the Cullen's would help me, a wolf, and their sworn enemy? Unless it was Bella they did it for. I looked down at the sleeping beauty that slept on my lap. I started to wonder if she knew the Cullen's. God, please no! If she does, please tell me she doesn't know that their vampires.

I was sure she didn't know she wouldn't keep something like that to herself, would she? Bella knew about vampires, but only because I had told her, back on the island. She also knew about the treaty our tribe had with the family that drank animal blood. Surely she would have told me if she knew them, wouldn't she?

I thought back, did I tell her their name? I don't think I had? I just called them a coven. Maybe she didn't know they were vampires, maybe she didn't know the Cullen's at all, and I was getting ahead of myself. And where was this guy taking us? To them? Did they know I was a were-wolf? What will happen if they don't know and they see me then figure it out? The last thing I would want to do is to fight a bunch of vampires, especially since they are the one responsible for getting Bella and me off of that island.

We must be getting close to the coast because I could hear him call in for permission to land, and heard them granting it to him… I watched reach to his left and pick up his cell phone. Hearing the buttons being pressed and the dialing of a number, once connected, I heard a southerner on the other end answer.

"Hey man…I found them we'll be at the airport in five minutes."

Then I heard the man on the other end ask if we were alright.

"Yeah, their okay, they were a little surprised to see me." He said, looking over at me, laughing lightly.

"Good work John! I'll make sure to make it worth your while. Alice and I will meet you at the airport." The man on the phone said.  
>"Thanks man, see ya soon." John said closing his cell phone then smiling at me, he looking down at Bella.<p>

"Is she alright?" he asked. I nodded my head, yes.

"Yeah, she's fine she's just tired and was a little worried about going back up in air again." I answered him. I stroked her hair softly, careful not to wake her.

"I can't blame her there. If I had gone through that sort of incident, I think I would have a hard time going back up too!" he agreed.

"Jasper said he and his wife will meet us at the airport." But I already knew that. I had heard Jasper on the phone, but of course I couldn't tell him that. I just nodded my head and looked down at Bella who was still soundly sleeping.

I could see the lights from the airport coming into view the closer we got.

We hovered over a private area, looking down I had seen a Hummer parked near one of the hangers, a figure of a man and woman standing next to it. I knew the minute I had seen them both, who they were. Their pale color caused my wolf to stir. He was fighting to come out, but I managed to tamed him straight away I told him that these vermin are the reason you're on your way home, try to control yourself, well be home soon. He settled down.

We had landed, and I could see the small female, pixie like figure jumping around. The guy next to her, who I guessed was Jasper, putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. I looked down at Bella and gave her a little shake.

"Bella… honey… Bella, were here sweetheart," I softly, spoke. Bella opened her eyes, stretching, and sat up leaning into my side, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You're home little lady." John said to Bella, with a smile. I put my hand out to shake his hand, he grabbed it in return.

"I can't thank you enough John. You literally saved our lives man." I stated thankfully.

"Hey, no problem man, I got paid for it." he said, opening the pilot door, jumping out the vessel. He went around and opened the door for Bella and myself. I pulled the headset off and jumped down to helped Bella out.

"BELLA!" The pixie yelled, running across the field and embraced Bella.  
>"Alice?" Bella said as she looked shocked in seeing her standing there.<br>"What are you doing here?" Bella asked. That's when I realized, she did know the Cullens.

"Who do you think sent John out to get you?" Alice asked.

"But how did you know?" she asked Alice. I looked over to see Jasper hand John a shit load of money, and then shake hands with him. He opened the back car door and motioned for us to get in. Alice grabbed Bella by the arm. It took everything I had in me not to growl at Alice for touching my Bella.

The girls walked to the car and Bella crawled in the back seat, as Alice ran around and got in the passenger side of the front seat. I stood in place, looking at Jasper, he was stared back at me.

"You know what I am?" I said more as a statement, than a question.  
>"And you know what I am?" he said, smugly.<p>

"Get in," I looked at him for a second and joined Bella in the back seat of the car. Jasper climbed into the front seat behind the wheel starting the engine and drove off. I put my arm around Bella and pulled her close.

"So you two are together huh?" Alice said with a giggle. Bella's eyes found mine, I smiled at her then looked over at the pixie.

"Yeah, were together." I told her, and Bella put her head on my shoulder, smiling.

"Alice how did you know where to find us?" Bella asked. Alice looked at Jasper and then back at Bella then to me, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you want me to tell her?" I asked smugly. I seen Jasper grab  
>Alice's hand and nod his head to Alice.<p>

"Jacob, maybe you should tell her?" She questioned. Bella looked at me confused. Sighing, I responded**.**

"Honey, remember when I told you about vampires and that we had a coven that lived in Forks?" I asked and Bella nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"You remember me telling you, that they lived off the blood of animals.

It's the reason why my great-grandfather signed a treaty with them?"

"Yes, I remember you telling me that but you didn't tell me their names,"

she said. I looked at the pixie that looked nervous.

"Well sweetie, their name is Cullen. They have special abilities. Alice here can see the future, she sees things that are going to happen before it happens." Bella looked at Alice a little surprised, her expression changed, and fear became present.

Bella squeezed closer to me and looked over at Alice. "You're a v…vampire?" Bella asked.

"Yes…but were good Bella, I swear. When we were at you service with your mom, we found out that your dad and Jacob's dad refused to believe you were dead. I started looking for you, it was hard to do because, I can't see you when you next to the dogs, but when he would leave you, I could see bits and pieces, finally I had seen where you were and Jasper and I sent John out to get you."

"Alice, Jake is not a dog he's a shape shifter!" Bella firmly told Alice.  
>"He is a wolf…same thing." She stated, making Bella sighed loudly<strong>.<strong>

"Wait a minute, you were at my service? As in funeral?" Bella asked surprised, and so was I.

"Yeah, your mom was convinced you were both dead. Bella, your dad argued around in circle with Renee. Your dad said you were alive and he didn't want to have a service, the same with Jacob's dad. But your mom was adamant, she planned the funeral and had the service…it was so beautiful Bella, but both of your dad's didn't attend. When I asked why, you're mom said they didn't believe you two were dead, which got me thinking, and that's what caused me to start looking for you." Alice said, with a smile.

"Well I don't know what to say Alice…Thank you. I've never been so glad to be home in my life. It means a lot, that you both would do this for us, I don't know how to thank you…we owe you our lives." Bella spoke sincerely, and with heart-felt emotion.

"No…you owe us nothing, we're happy to do it, we just wanted you and Jacob home safe." She said.

"Well thank you, really, thanks a lot." My Bella replied for both of us. I reached over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's just get you and Jake to our house. You can get cleaned up and then you can call your families, to let them know you're safe." Alice eagerly urged, making her way for the Cullen house, as we sat nervously in the backseat behind them.


End file.
